runescapefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Dwarf Cannon
:Questo articolo riguarda la quest, per l'oggetto vedere Dwarf multicannon. Dettagli raccomandato |items= *Hammer *Rune per teleportarti a Camelot, Games Necklace, o Skills Necklace (raccomandato) *Rune per teleportarti a Falador o l'Explorer's ring di livello 3 (raccomandato) }} Walkthrough * Prendi l'hammer dalla casa ad est di Captain Lawgof. * Parla con Captain Lawgof. Accetta di aiutarlo a riparare la recinzione e ti darà sei railings. * Se non hai l'hammer te ne darà uno. * Le inferriate danneggiate attorno al complesso sono storte, leggermente piegate; riparale "ispezionando" le opportune sezioni della recinzione. Alcune saranno difficili da vedere, può quindi risultare utile aggiustare la visuale in modo che inquadri la recinzione. Se sbagli a riparare una sbarra, sarai ferito per 10 o 20 lifepoints oppure potresti veder ridotte temporaneamente la tua strength o il tuo crafting. Che tu fallisca o riesca è assolutamente casuale. Suggerimento: se aspetti un minuto tra una riparazione e la successiva, non sarai ferito. * Torna da Captain Lawgof. Ti spiegherà che i contatti con la torre di guardia si sono interrotti. Dirigiti a sud, appena fuori dal cancello troverai una torre, saline le scale e vai ad investigare. Raccogli i Dwarf remains nell'angolo della stanza all'ultimo piano, quindi torna da Captain Lawgof e parlagli. Se non completi la conversazione con Captain Lawgof, non troverai i resti del dwarf. * Captain Lawgof identificherà i resti come appartenenti a Gilob, che aveva un figlio di nome Lollk, scomparso. Lawgof ti chiederà di cercarlo. * Vai a sud-est fino ad arrivare ad una caverna; dovrai girare attorno alla Fishing guild per trovarne l'ingresso. * Una volta dentro la caverna, essa si biforcherà in tre corridoi. Prendi il passaggio centrale e troverai un avamposto goblin. Vai alla camera più lontana dall'entrata, quella a nord-ovest con dentro la maggiorparte dei crates: troverai Lollk ispezionandoli. Parlagli e ti ringrazierà. Torna da Captain Lawgof. * Captain Lawgof ti chiederà di riparare il suo multicannon, che è rotto. Ti darà un toolkit, usalo sul cannone. Per aggiustarlo, dovrai accoppiare tre utensili a tre pezzi nella schermata che verrà visualizzata. Ciò dovrà essere effettuato nel seguente ordine: #Usa l'attrezzo ad uncino sulla molla. #Usa le tenaglie sull'interruttore di sicurezza in basso. #Usa la chiave dentata sulla ruota dentata che si trova in basso sul manico dell'hammer. * Parla nuovamente con Captain Lawgof. Ti dirà che non sa come procurarsi proiettili per il cannone e ti chiederà di informarti sulle munizioni andando all'avamposto alle Dwarven Mines, a sud dell'Ice Mountain. * Vai all'avamposto alle Dwarven Mines (a nord-est dell'ingresso nord di Falador; a nord-ovest di Barbarian Village) e parla con Nulodion, il nano ingegnere. Ti darà un ammo mould e delle istruzioni. Se in futuro dovessi aver bisogno dell'ammo mould, puoi parlargli per averne un altro gratis, se non ne hai già uno nell'inventario. In aggiunta può essere comprato. * Torna quindi da Captain Lawgof e parlagli. Quest completata! Ricompensa * 1 Quest Point * 750 xp * La possibilità di comprare e usare il Dwarf multicannon * La capacità di fare cannonballs (puoi farci profitto se alleni lo smithing con le steel bars) * Un hammer (se non ne avevi portato uno) è acquistabile dopo aver completato Dwarf Cannon]] Music Tracce musicali sbloccate: *Goblin Game (quando entri nella caverna) Trivia che mostra la quest Dwarf Cannon come incompleta.]] *Con l'update del 3 Dicembre 2009 si manifestò un glitch che segnalava Dwarf Cannon nella quest list come incompleta, anche se già finita. Provando a settarla come obiettivo, veniva visualizzato il messaggio: "You have already completed this quest". L'errore fu corretto con un successivo aggiornamento nella stessa giornata. *"Lawgof" ha la stessa pronuncia di "log off." *Alcuni giocatori credevano che il grido di Captain Lawgof: "Don't just do something, stand there!" fosse un glitch. Cosa non vera, dato che è stato programmato per dirlo.